


Ketchup and Syrup

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Claire thought for a moment. She looked over at her dog and smiled. "I have an idea.""That's never good," her brother said.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ketchup and Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Kid Key
> 
> Dean and Cas- Ben 16, Claire and Jack 13, Emma 1
> 
> Sam and Eileen- Magda and Elijah 11
> 
> Jody and James- Owen 16, Kaia 13, Alex 12, Patience 12
> 
> Caesar and Jesse- Jesse Jr. 15
> 
> Maya and Naoki- Kat 7

With a beer in one hand and the remote in the other, Dean stretched out on the couch and flipped on the TV. He took a sip and settled on a Law and Order marathon. Humming happily, he turned up the volume and settled more comfortably on the pillow.

"There you are," Cas exclaimed as he walked into the den. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Always in the last place you look," Dean replied. "Care to join me?"

"I am very busy today, Dean. That's why I was looking for you. I want you to go to the grocery store with me."

Dean yawned. "No, thank you."

"That wasn't actually a request. It was more of a polite order."

"But I just got back from tour! I'm tired." He gestured to his undershirt and hotdog pants. "I'm in my relaxin' clothes. Oh, and I should stay and watch the kids."

Castiel crossed his arms. "Ben went to a movie with Owen and Jesse Jr. And your parents are out back in the pool with the twins and Emma." 

Dean groaned. "Why do we have to anyway? There's plenty of food here!"

"I have to pick up stuff for the dinner party tonight. I thought I had enough in the pantry, but we're almost out of salt and a few other things."

Dean furrowed his brow. "Dinner party?"

Cas sighed. "Did you forget or were you just not listening when I told you about it last month while you were in Texas?"

"Either of those things are possible."

He shook his head. "We're having a dinner at 6:30. Your parents are coming, obviously. Sam and Eileen, Jody and James, Cesar and Jesse, and Naoki and Maya."

"Ugh. That is too many people. Tell some of them not to come. Start with my parents."

"Dean. Stop. It'll be fun."

"Doubt it." He reached behind him to put his beer in the armrest's cupholder and tugged lightly on Castiel's wrist. Cas sat on the edge and Dean sat up and hugged him from behind. "Let's just stay in here together. Little alone time since the kids aren't inside. If you get what I mean."

Cas rubbed at Dean's hands clasped on his stomach. "That sounds like a nice idea, but we really need to get everything ready. Maybe tonight."

Dean groaned. "Fine. But just so you know, if we get mobbed by hundred of fans at the store, it will be your fault."

***

A few minutes before 6, Dean, Cas, and the kids were in the living room, waiting for the guests to arrive. Castiel and Dean were on the couch, and their three older kids were on the loveseat across from them. Their three year old pitbull, Maple Syrup, was eyeing Cas as he put Emma in a dress.

"Just so we're clear," Dean declared, pointing at Ben, "if there are any problems, then not only will you not be getting your 100 bucks, but there will be no video games or Impala for two weeks."

Ben threw his hands up. "I don't see why I should get in trouble if Claire does anything."

Claire grumbled. "I dont see why you assume I'll do anything, there are like, 50 kids coming."

Ben smirked. "Yeah, including you and Jackie's girlfriends."

Claire yelled "She's not my girlfriend" as Jack mumbled "We're just friends." Maple Syrup let out a soft "Awoo".

"Ben," Dean scolded, "don't tease your brother and sister. And Claire will be getting punished too."

"You mean 'would' Dean," Cas said, picking Emma up and kissing her cheek. "She hasn't done anyting."

"Yet."

Claire flared her nostrils."Wha- come on! Small Dad, tell him to stop!"

"Cut it out, Dean," Cas growled. He turned to his daughter. "And stop calling me that."

***

After everyone ate, the kids all moved to the basement while the adults gathered in the living room to do whatever it was adults at dinner parties do.

Ben plopped Kat in front of the computer and put Emma in her playpen. Maple Syrup sat in front of it on her bed, eyeing anyone who came near her. Then he turned on the TV to play Mario Party with Owen and Jesse Jr.

Patience and Alex were on the couch playing Monoploy with Claire's cousins, Magda and Elijah, and her aunt and uncle's dogs Bones and Scout were lying between them on the floor. Her, Jack, and Kaia were in the corner by the washing machine and dryer.

"S-so, Kaia," Jack whispered. "Does she talk about me?"

Kaia didn't respond, she just stared at the carpet.

"Kaia," Jack said a little louder, and the girl snapped her head to him.

"Huh?"

"Patience. Your sister. Does she... talk about me?"

Kaia sighed. "She isn't my sister."

"But her dad and stepm-"

"Are fostering me," she interrupted angrily. "I'm not related to them. At all."

An awkward silence stretched between the three of them.

"So," Claire said brightly, "how did you like the mac and cheese? I think Tall Dad made it."

She shrugged. "It was okay."

Claire and her brother exchanged a glance.

"My dads and my grandma cooked everything... and I cleaned the dining room for the adults! It's probably a mess now, bu-"

"We," Jack interrupted. "We cleaned the dining room. Me, you, and Ben." He looked at Kaia. "Our grandfather helped, but not really. He just sat in his wheelchair and pointed."

"Okay," Kaia replied absently.

Claire cleared her throat. "Are you... okay? You were quiet during dinner and you're kinda acting weird right now."

"I..." she sighed again. "James took my DS."

"Why?"

"Just because I wouldn't take out the garbage." She crossed her arms. "He is such a dick."

Claire sucked her teeth. "Small Dad once took my skateboard away, so to get back at him I put this plastic wrap on the toilet so that he ended up peeing everywhere. It was really funny!"

Kaia smiled and Claire's heart started to pound.

"I wish I could do something like that to James."

Claire thought for a moment. She looked over at her dog and smiled. "I have an idea."

"That's never good," her brother said.

*****

The three kids entered the ktichen, Jack carrying the bucket and Claire holding tight to the two containers she took from the basement's fridge. Kaia had the duct tape and the twine.

Kaia sniffed the air. "Smells like cookies in here."

"Hm. It does," Claire agreed. "Put it in the sink," she told Jack and put the syrup and ketchup on the counter. She dashed over to the door that led to the living room and pressed her ear against it.

"... and my deadline isn't for another three months," Small Dad was saying.

"Well I just can't wait," Jody replied. "The last one, where that family is separated in Purgatory, made me cry."

"Cas is a genius," Tall Dad stated, and Claire could hear the pride in his voice "All his books are fantastic." She could picture Small Dad blushing. 

"You guys should write a song together, " Caesar suggested.

"I've asked him so many times," Tall Dad said. "But he keeps refusing. He's really stubborn."

Claire covered her mouth and went over to the sink and turn on the faucet. "Jack, can you go keep a look out?"

"Look out where?" he asked.

"Listen at the door!"

"Oh, right."

Claire uncapped the ketchup and poured it into the bucket. When it was half full, she turned the water off and squeezed the syrup out.

"Looks and smells gross," Kaia commented.

"It will feel horrible," Claire responded happily. Kaia pecked her on the cheek and she froze.

"You okay?" the girl giggled.

"Uh huh," she squeaked. She cleared her throat and finished emptying the syrup. Lifting the bucket, she wiped the bottom with a dish towel until it was bone dry. Then she asked Kaia to get the stepladder from the pantry. Next, she taped a piece of the twine to the bottom of the bucket. Kaia opened the ladder and put it next the door. "Jack," she whispered as she climbed, trying not to grunt, "open the door a little."

Her brother slowly opened the door about two or so inches, just enough for her to place the bucket right on top. She taped the other end of the string to the wall above it. Then she jumped down, folded the ladder up, and put it back in the pantry.

"Okay," Claire breathed. She looked at the adult's phones, all placed on the kitchen island. "Which one belong to James?"

Kaia pointed to the only phone not in a case.

Claire gestured to the two of them to follow her, and they quickly walked to the basement door.

"Okay, call him," she said.

Kaia tool out her phone and dialed his number. It started ringing and they waited in anticipation.

Finally, the door swung open and the bucket flipped upside down, kept in place by the tape and string. 

"What the f-" the voice by the door yelled and Claire realized immediately it was not James. "What is this?" 

The person stepped into the kitchen, brownish liquid dripping from his head.

"Oh no," Claire mumbled.

"Claire," Small Dad yelled, "you are in so much trouble!"

*****

"What were... why did..." Dean said for the third time, and devolved into a fit of laughter. The twins were on the couch, Jack looking ashamed and Claire smiling wide. "Y'know, everyone had to... had to leave because of what you did."

"Eh, not really," Claire said, "they chose too."

Dean shook his head. "You probably got Kaia grounded."

"I told her to say I did it. She won't get in trouble, there is no proof she was involved."

"... Honey, she called him from her password protected phone. You didn't think this through very well."

"Oh."

"What was the exact reason you did this?" Dean bit his lip to stop the laughter from coming out again.

His daughter shrugged. "Her foster dad took her Nintendo DS. I was helping her get back at him. How was I supposed to know Small Dad had a cake in the oven?"

"You didn't smell it?" 

The two kids shrugged.

"Thought I smelled something," Claire mumbled.

"And you just didn't think anything of it?" He started laughing again when he remembered the look on his husband's face as the stuff ran down into this mouth.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Cas said as he walked in. He had on his dark blue robe and his hair was still wet from the shower. A towel was slung over one shoulder."Have you doled out their punishment?"

Dean bit his lip as he stared at Castiel. "You still got some on your right ear."

Cas blushed and rubbed his ear with the towel.

Dean snorted and turned back to his kids. "Claire, no TV and no computer for three weeks. Jack, same thing except for two weeks. And you have to call and apologize to Mr. Moseley."

"What?" Claire laughed. "Seriously? My plan failed, nothing happened to him."

"But the point is the intent," Cas pointed out. "You meant to do it to James, and not me."

She sighed. "I guess so."

Dean tapped his foot. "Anything to say before you get to bed?"

The kids exchanged glances and stood up. They went over to Cas and hugged him. "Sorry, Small Dad," they muttered together.

Cas looked at the twins and patted their heads.

"You have to forgive us," Claire stated, looking up. "We're really cute."

He smiled at her. "You're getting a little too old for that to work. But, yes. I forgive you. Now please go to bed."

The two kids hugged Dean before heading upstairs to thier room. Dean walked over to Cas wraped his arms around him. He sniffed Castiel's hair.

"Mmm. French fries and pancakes" he moaned. "I'm hungry again."

Cas leaned into him. "Emma and Ben okay?"

"In bed. Ben is pissed but he'll get over it."

"Your parents?"

"In their room. Still laughing. "

Cas exhaled through his nose. "I guess all the Winchesters find this hilarious."

Dean shrugged. "Sam and Eileen sure did." He started kissing Castiel's neck.

"I think I need another shower. Would you like to join me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Holding his hand, Cas led Dean up to their bedroom.

"Ketchup and Syrup would be a great name for a song," Dean said halfway up the steps.

"I don't think so" Cas disagreed, and Dean could hear the roll of his eyes.

"No, really. It would be awesome. We can write it together!"

"Maybe you should concentrate on not making any noise right now," Cas suggested as he opened their door. "Considering what I am going to do you in the shower."

"Oh right." Dean grinned as Cas helped him undress.


End file.
